


Bizarre Love Triangle

by OmissionSoul



Category: South Park
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Manipulation, Some OOCness, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 18:13:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12870219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmissionSoul/pseuds/OmissionSoul
Summary: It's hard to like someone when they like someone else. Especially when it seems like the one they like, may like you instead.





	Bizarre Love Triangle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suggest checking out the song below, I've decided that it's pretty much the theme song of this whole story.
> 
>  
> 
> [Third Wheel - Set It Off](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JDNY6K3196c)

A pair of eyes shoot wide open, followed by a loud gasp for air. The eyes look around wildly, trying to analyze the surroundings. Looking for something to focus in on. And they do, when a dark figure leans over them. As the eyes adjust to the dark figure, a faint smile is noticed spreading across it's lips.

"Welcome back, Kenny," the figure speaks.

Kenny blinks a few more times and takes in the other's piercing red eyes into his own blue ones, slowly remembering just who they belong to. Damien.

"Where am I?" Kenny asks sitting up.

"Where do you think?"

When Kenny sits up, he's able to take in all the surroundings fully. There's a red glow emitting from every which way, along with fire and an intense heat, that only felt all the more hotter to him from wearing a parka. He could also hear what sounds like screams of agony in the far off distance. He recognizes this jagged-edge place as hell. He knows it's hell, because he's been here before, many times.

Kenny let's out a sigh, "I died again..." he muffles out.

"Yup."

Kenny's memory was still a bit hazy, but he recalls leaning against a fence at a lookout point and then a snap as it gave way, and the next thing he knew he was falling. Then a sharp pain, then nothingness. And now he's here, in hell.

"You ended up pretty far away this time," Damien says, "I was surprised that I saw you while passing by."

Kenny looks over at Damien, just now noticing his wings are out. He then leans back onto his palms.

"Well, it's not like I'll be staying here long anyways," he shrugs.

Damien frowns, "Right..." he takes a seat next to Kenny, "I'm thinking of going up to the surface or something soon, because it's so boring down here," he huffs, "there's only so much fun that one can do with torturing the souls of the dead so many times."

Kenny pulls the zipper down on his parka a bit, so it's easier to speak and looks at him, "You should then, there's always something going on up there," he smiles a bit, "it's been a while, since you last went up though, huh..." he trails off, "last time you went up, you turned me in to a platypus and threw things everywhere in a fiery whirlwind," he laughs.

"That was years ago alright? And besides- I'm much better at dealing with my anger now, than back then," Damien says crossing his arms.

Kenny chuckles and looks up at the flames in the sky- or at least whatever hell's rendition of a sky is anyways.

"What's made you want to go up to the surface again?" Kenny asks.

Damien falls silent for a moment. Even though he had already told Kenny it was because he was bored, there was another reason. That being that he had taken an interest in the other boy and had wanted to spend more time around him, more than the limited time he had with him whenever he had died. He had guessed this interest in the other had risen after all the accumulated interactions the two of them had throughout the years. Of course he wasn't ever going to tell him that was his real reason as to why he was planning on going up to the surface. Least he be smite with a thousand hellfires before he ever dared to say something as cheesy and embarrassing as that.

"Because I can," he replies simply.

"Makes sense to me then," Kenny says, "if you do go up, be sure to drop a hello to me."

"I will."

Kenny smiles a bit then notices his hand and feet begin to fade away. Damien also notices it, as Kenny raises his hands up to look at them.

"Looks like my time is up now," Kenny says, "well, guess I'll see you on the flip side then," and he does a small salute to Damien before completely fading away.

Damien looks at where the other boy was for a few more seconds before standing, "Sooner than you think," he says to himself before turning and taking off into the air, heading back home.

**…**

When Kenny comes to, now back on earth. He sits up and looks groggily around his usual bedroom. He sees that it's dark out now, which means that he has been dead for a good some hours. He glances at his cellphone to see that it's around 3:00am on a Tuesday. Meaning that he luckily, didn't miss any days this time. His perception of time from whenever he dies and goes to either heaven or hell, always gets warped and he loses track of it very easily.

He lies back down and tries to get a bit more rest before having to get ready for school.

Later, after the sun has well risen in to the crisp cool morning sky. Kenny spots a familiar blue looking hat, on his route to school.

"Craig!" he shouts.

And the one wearing the hat turns around upon hearing his name be called. Kenny smiles and rushes over to him.

"Hey," Craig greets Kenny when he catches up to him.

"How are you this morning?" Kenny asks.

"Cold," Craig replies flatly.

Kenny chuckles, "Yeah, same."

And the two continue walking together to school, unaware of the set of eyes watching them from afar.

When they get to class and settle into their seats along with the rest of the class, the teacher speaks up, telling everyone to quiet down.

"Students, we will be having a new member joining our class from this day onwards," the teacher announces and motions for someone to come in to the room.

A tall dark figure walks in and Kenny recognizes right away who it is. Damien. His eyes widen as Damien's gaze falls on him. And in return, Damien smirks somewhat at him.

"Now everyone, please welcome Damien to our class," the teacher says, and there's a few murmurs among the students, "Damien," the teacher adds, "why don't you go and take a seat behind Kenny near the back there," the teacher nods in a vague direction of the seat.

"Gladly," Damien smirks and begins walking over to the seat.

By this point most everyone is staring at him as he walks by. Almost as if there's some kind of air around him or something that demands attention by everyone or everything. When he reaches the seat behind Kenny, he sits down in it, leaning his back against the chair and legs outstretched in front of him. Everyone talks quietly amongst themselves until the teacher tells them to quiet down. When everyone is looking forward again, Kenny decides to take that chance to look behind him. He turns and is met not with red eyes, like usual, but a deep mahogany color instead. There were also no pointy ears, or sharp teeth either. Damien looked very much human to him right now.

Damien offers a small smile and hand wave at Kenny, who looks at him a bit confused. Wondering why he was there. As Kenny turns to face forward again, his gaze lands on Craig who seems to be looking back and forth between the two. Kenny looks forward again and decides to ask Damien why he's here after class.

When the bell rings for the end of first period, and Kenny thinks of how to go about asking Damien, he gets interrupted when said person himself talks to him instead.

"Hey Kenny," he greets and Kenny looks up at him.

"Hey Damien, I uh- didn't expect to see you here," Kenny says.

"Told you I was planning on going to the surface."

"I know that, but I just didn't realize that you would be attending my school as well- or any school for that matter."

Damien shrugs, "Figured might as well learn something while I'm up here. Besides what better way than a school? It'll give me something to do."

"Guess that's true," Kenny says, "well welcome."

Damien nods, "Thank you."

"So what do you have next?"

"History."

"Oh, same as me."

"I know," Damien mumbles quietly.

"What?" Kenny asks not hearing him.

"Let's go," Damien tells him, covering up the other words.

They head off, and for the first two periods, Kenny doesn't think much of it when he sees Damien in his classes. Not until after lunch anyways, when he realizes that Damien is in all of his classes.

"Dude, you're in like, all of my classes," Kenny says to him after the school day ends.

Damien smiles, "What are the chances?" he says feigning innocence.

"Yeah," Kenny says in almost disbelief.

As the two talk, an individual makes their way over to them. Kenny spots them as they get closer.

"Craig!" Kenny smiles.

"Hey uh, so is this your friend here?" he asks, eyeing Damien.

"Yup, this is Damien who you saw earlier today being introduce in first period. He's uh, a childhood friend of mine of sorts," Kenny says.

It wasn't really a lie, seeing as to how he had been seeing Damien since he was indeed a child from all the deaths and such.

"I see..." Craig says continuing to eye him.

"Yeah, he was in our class for a very short time when we were kids remember?" Kenny asks.

"Hmmm, not really," Craig says.

Kenny shrugs, "Well it was a long time ago, most probably have forgotten by this point."

"I won't forget about him this time, I can tell you that," Craig grins a bit and arches an eyebrow.

Damien's eyes narrow at Craig, "Who's this?" he asks.

"Oh, I guess you probably would've forgotten too from back then," Kenny says, "This is Craig, he's a good friend of mine."

Damien continues to glare at Craig a bit more before looking at Kenny again, "Oh."

"We um, usually walk to and from school together," Kenny informs.

Damien frowns, "Are you two dating?" he asks out of the blue which causes Kenny to stutter.

"W-What?! N-No! We're just good friends is all! We just walk to and from school like how most people do!" Kenny says and looks at Craig, "Right?!"

Craig looks at Kenny when he realizes they're waiting for a response from him, "Right," he nods.

Kenny looks back at Damien, "See?" he laughs nervously.

Damien's eyes shift between the two of them. And it seems to be the truth, if only half of it. Because he doesn't like the way in which Kenny's cheeks got red from that question so suddenly, or how he started to act so differently around them. Craig on the other hand, seems to have little to no interest in the matter. In fact, all Damien does notice from Craig, is how his emerald green eyes keep staring at him. He's been doing it practically the whole time he's been over to talk to them. And Damien doesn't like that either for some reason.

"Anyways, we should get going before it gets dark out don't you think?" Kenny asks Craig.

"Yeah..." Craig agrees looking back at Kenny.

"So yeah, we're going to get going now, I'm not sure if you want to-"

"I'm going with you," Damien interrupts.

"Okay," Kenny says and looks at Craig, "is that fine with you?"

Craig shrugs,"It's fine."

"Alright then," Kenny says, " let's get going shall we?"

The three of them then begin their trek through the cold winter snow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone reading this fic likes the Crenny side of it, feel free to join the Crenny server linked below!
> 
> [Crenny Discord Link](https://discord.gg/P2hC3Ww)


End file.
